User blog:NeneAndNate/NeneGs thoughts on Sophie
Another one..... And this is the entire truth Well when Sophie came this summer, I didn't like her at all. Seriously. I thought she was mean and rude, but of course I never told anyone this because I thought they wouldn't like me if I didn't like the founder of the wiki. Anyways...... I liked her profile, so I asked her if I could borrow some templates and she said yes. But then after a couple of days she edited my profile and said she doesn't want me to copy it, I then asked if she changed her mind and she said yeah (Proof on my talk page) And it kinda hurt my feelings, I mean Wth I am that bad. Then drama started up and I left on October 1st, 2011 (It also happened to be Sophies supposed Major Surgey) So I then remember on October 24, 2011 when I found out Seddiegirl98 died, so when I was on chat I kinda grew "closer" to Sophie and I found out a little bit more about her heart problems. Well one day I was bored so I looked there Sophie's past blogs and I found this one (right here.) and it says she would be gone for 3 months from October 1st 2011. But then I looked at the next one (right here.) and it WAS MADE ON OCTOBER 2ND! I MEAN SERIOUSLY?!? I Again keep quiet again because I didn't want people to not to like me. Will we got closed and I thought she was one of my top friends, but I wasn't on HER friends list. Well then I saw her blog. And I forgave her because I felt bad. I mean she was a wacko to fake that stuff. And I said I forgave her and she said "No Just Hate Me" and I was like OK -_- I was EVEN STUPID to SAY YOU GUYS ARE BEING BAD FRIENDS TO SOPHIE and I want to SAY SORRY. because I didn't know all the details. Then I saw Candy's blog and I learned A LOT MORE INFO. Including she was saying she was gonna DIE. Well then I read more and more and more blogs. Then I saw a comment by ILoveSeddie1234321 that she saw Sophie say "This might be my last Christmas..." and that just made me really piss**. I mean that's just so sad for a 17 year old to said and you thinking it's true, but again I STILL FORGAVE SOPHIE. Then I follow her on twitter and she blocks me for no reason. SERIOUSLY?!? I HAVE BEEN FORGIVING YOU SOPHIE! And then Today I saw XX's blog and saw what her two twitter posts telling DoubleCross to f*** herself (HER BEST FRIEND WHO FREAKING FORGAVE HER) and the comments on her blog "The Truth" were funny. Well that was it I decided I DON'T FORGAVE SOPHIE. She did a horrible thing and as PrinceBenson said "She was sorry for being CAUGHT NOT FOR LYING." And Sophie if you are reading this I hope you realize how mean you are. [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Holidays) 00:51, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts